


Occasions Like These

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Promptober 2018 [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Late at Night, Mute Reader, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “I can’t take it,” he looks sincere then. “I’m sorry.”Then he’s marching away, trash bag in hand, and Azalea bounds after him.She grabs hoodie sleeve and yanks him around to look at her.OrAzalea just wants to give Sebastian a gift.





	Occasions Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober Day Fourteen: Trash

Azalea walks down the dirt path, trying to hum a tune she heard before.

 

Her galaxy pink hair bounces on her back, and the cool wind engulfs her dark skin.

 

She was coming back from the mines and had found many interesting precious stones, _including_ a frozen tear.

 

She was spinning the object in her hand, watching it shimmer when she slams into someone.

 

Azalea drops the mineral and squeaks, falling to the floor after it.

 

Her victim stands in front of her, and she can feel their eyes boring holes in her back.

 

Shyly, she looks up, a shaky smile plastered on her features when it’s all wiped away by pure shock.

 

He frowns at her, black hair covering the right half of his face, and Azalea forgets to breathe.

 

In the darkness of the night, he extends his hand to her.

 

She takes it, shivering internally at how cold it is.

 

Dusting off her clothes, she looks at him again. He’s taller than her by at least six inches, so she has to strain her neck to see him. His eyes, though frowning, have a navy blue colouring, a sharp contrast against his pale skin.

 

He has to clear his throat to snap her out of her trance.

 

“You’re okay, right?” He asks, a deadpan expression clouding his features.

 

Azalea blushes, nodding, patting the mineral in her hand. Then her eyes go wide.

 

She pushes the gem towards him, a big smile on her face. By the look of shock on his face, Azalea knows this was the right thing to do.

 

He looks at the bag of trash in his hand, before looking back at her. Then he places it down, only to take the mineral from her hands.

 

She watches him turn the stone over in his hands, taking in the the mere idea of it.

 

He looks back at her, mouth slightly agape.

 

“You- Miner- For me!?”

 

Azalea shrugs.

 

The man shakes his head, pushing her gift back into her hands.

 

“I can’t take it,” he looks sincere then. “I’m sorry.”

 

Then he’s marching away, trash bag in hand, and Azalea bounds after him.

 

She grabs his hoodie sleeve and yanks him around to look at her.

 

She shoves the mineral in his free hand, before crossing her arms.

 

The black haired male sighs, running a hand over the stone.

 

“T-Thank you,” he stutters, cringing at his awkwardness, and Azalea laughs.

 

She gives him a thumbs up, and he smiles softly at her. The girl tries her hardest not to let her blush show.

 

“I’ll go-” he raises the bag for her to see, “-throw this out now.”

 

Azalea nods, and waves at his retreating form.

 

\---

 

Sebastian turns the mineral over in his hands once he disposed of the trash.

 

He smiles at nothing, shocked that some girl would give him something so valuable.

 

He shrugs, as he turns to walk home, stuffing the stone in his pocket-

 

All while trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

**FIN**


End file.
